


Style

by KiwiBells



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I wrote this at 4am, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Smut, On a school night, Pastel!Eren, Punk!Levi, Smut, Songfic, based on taylor swift's song, ereri, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBells/pseuds/KiwiBells
Summary: Mint green oversized hoodies and tousled brown hair.Leather jackets and piercings.Eren's crazy over the flirty, rebellious punk, Levi. They've been going out for a few months already but it's been a month since Eren last saw Levi.But finally, the night comes when Levi returns and sweeps Eren off his feet again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while since the last time I posted a fic! I actually wrote this months ago but was too shy to post it but I'm posting it now anyway.  
> It's my first or second smut, I don't remember. Be gentle, it's my first time.  
> Anyway, I'd appreciate feedback and tips on how to improve it. Thanks!!

Eren sat at his windowsill, looking out at the night sky. It was mostly a clear night, only a few clouds in the sky. The moon was full and the stars were twinkling with the same intensity as the shine in Eren's eyes. Eren wondered if tonight would be one of those nights; the type of night where he snuck out, his sister and parents completely unaware of the freedom he felt as the wind blew through his messy hair.

  
He was dressed and ready to go, he always was, just in case. He was wearing white skinny jeans and a mint green oversized sweater. He knew that if he didn't hear the familiar putter of an engine by 1am, he'd call it a night and go to sleep. He loved the boy, why would he be staying up so late and be ready to go otherwise, but he knew how long it took until he looked stupid. For all he knew, he had moved on, not even bothering to tell him that they had reached their end. He's been gone for nearly a month, he wouldn't be surprised. And he knew that he had the habit of picking up other people on the way; he had heard the rumours.

  
But even so, he waited. Because he knew the fire the two of them had was too strong, too real, too hot to be left alone. It didn't matter if the other ones wore tiny little skirts and red lipstick, or that they wore black leather pants with chains, what they had was too real to just be abandoned.

  
He bit his lip, hoping tonight would be the night that he'd come back, puttering engine, black leather jacket, cigarette smoke, and all. And as if the universe had sensed his wish, as if one of those stars was falling and granted it, he heard it. He heard the noisy engine, the crackling of the road under the tires and the quiet music playing from the radio through the open window. Eren grinned and waved. He quickly grabbed his backpack and climbed through the window, down the side of the house, and was running towards the car in under a minute.

  
He opened the door to the passenger seat and smiled. He buckled up, "Hey."

  
"Hey," Levi replied as he started to drive again.

  
Eren looked over at his -what was he exactly?- "boyfriend" and noticed the grey V-neck and black leather jacket. The piercings on his face would occasionally reflect the light from the street lights and Eren could really see the eyeliner tonight, it was like he put more on. Or maybe it was because he just hadn't seen Levi in so long.

  
"What?" Levi looked over, catching Eren staring, and raised an eyebrow.

  
"Nothing," Eren quickly answered, looking away, "Where are we going?"

  
"On an adventure."

  
"If you're taking me to McDonalds for ice cream…"

  
"Not that kind of adventure," Levi chuckled, "We're going to the park."

  
"The park?"

  
"Yes, now shut up and stick your head out the window and feel the breeze or something."

  
Eren giggled slightly at that and at the fact that Levi obviously noticed the way Eren would always stick his head out a bit. The two had been sneaking out together for a while, but Eren didn't know if Levi loved him like he did. For all he knew, maybe he was just another person he picked up. He hoped not, not with all the memories they had, the fire that could light all the cigarettes Levi smokes.

  
Eren just sat, lost in the scenery that passed as they drove. Neither said a word, all that filled the silence was the music Levi played. It was funny, honestly, you'd think a punk like Levi would hate this beat-filled pop music that Eren adored but ever since the first night, this was all he had ever heard from Levi when they went out. He didn't understand it but he didn't mind either, he loved the thump of the beats that transferred to his heart as he got lost in the stars and streetlights and neon lights.

  
As expected, when they arrived at the park, the parking lot was empty and dimly lit. Who the hell would go to the park at 12:30AM, anyway? The two got out of the car and Eren took his seat on the hood of the car, waiting for Levi who was grabbing some drinks from the back.  
Eren loved going to the park. This was the first place Levi had taken him. It had been the best night of his life, his first taste of freedom, away from the judging eyes of his harsh father and out of the shadow of his adoptive sister. Levi could've chosen his sister; a bad boy like him ruining a girl with the good girl image? He would've loved that, right? But he chose him. He chose the family disappointment who dressed in pastels and flower crowns.

  
Levi sat down on the hood of the car, his leg touching Eren's. He handed him a bottle of beer, open, which Eren took gladly. The two sat in silence, drinking, looking up at the sky. Eren looked over and took in the way Levi's raven hair fell into his cold silver eyes, the way he seemed to reflect the moon with his porcelain skin, and the way he sat with his legs crossed and an arm behind him to support him, beer bottle hanging from his fingers.

  
Eren bit his lip. It was so peaceful, he should leave it be. He shouldn't bring it up, he really shouldn't. But it's been a month since the last night they went out like this and he had to know. He had to confront Levi and the rumours he's been hearing.

  
"Eren," Levi said before Eren could even get the chance.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why I brought you here tonight?"

"No…?"

Levi smirked, "This is the first place I took you a full year ago."

Eren gaped. Had it really been that long? Why didn't Eren remember that?

"Lev…"

"Why not celebrate with the place we started?"

Eren was quiet. Levi remembered all that. He had been paying that much attention? Levi took a sip of his beer and chuckled.

"Nice to know I'm the romantic one in this mess." Levi rolled his eyes, "Thought it'd be you, shitty brat."

"Just because you're a year older doesn't mean you can call me a brat!"

"I can call you whatever I want."

Eren huffed and turned away, attempting to cross his arms with his bottle still in his hand. Levi chuckled and leaned closer, bringing his hand up and turning Eren's head back. He caressed Eren's cheek with his thumb before kissing him gently.

The kiss was sweet. It was soft and tasted of beer and something purely Levi. Eren melted into it, bringing his hand up to the back of Levi's neck to deepen it, kissing back. Eren broke the kiss to change their seating arrangement so he was straddling Levi then connected their lips once more. He felt a bite on his bottom lip then a quick swipe from Levi, asking for access which Eren happily granted. He moaned as Levi slipped his tongue in and explored. Levi smirked a bit at the noise and continued, deciding to put his hand up Eren's shirt as well. He ran his hand up and down Eren's torso and Eren felt like with every little touch, he was on fire. It exploded on him, he whimpered, begging for more.

  
Levi pulled away from the kiss to kiss a trail down Eren's jawline and down his neck. He nipped at Eren's jugular which made the younger male whimper with desperation as he ground his hips down to feel something down there. He now had a raging boner that was painfully straining in his white skinny jeans. He could feel that Levi had one as well and was just as hard and the thought turned him on even more.

  
Levi was biting and sucking on Eren's collarbone when Eren's moans had become loud enough that they should probably get inside the car before they were caught by an innocent police officer who was just doing his rounds. He picked Eren up by the hips and moved him off before sliding off the car hood and opening the backseat doors. Eren had gotten up as well and was standing behind Levi as he did so. The two slipped into the backseat almost as soon as it was open before slamming the door shut and desperately resuming their activities.

  
Eren let his shirt get pulled over his head and let out a surprised moan when Levi attached his mouth to his left nipple, swirling and flicking his tongue over it.

"F-Fuck, Levi."

After finding his voice, Eren remember the issue he was going to bring up ten minutes ago.

"L-Lev."

Levi looked up, questioningly, but didn't stop.

"I-I heard, mm, these rumours," Eren tried to speak despite the overwhelming pleasure and desire he was feeling, "you've been out with some other people?"

Levi brought his head back up so he was face to face with Eren, "That's true. But I can't stop thinking about you. It's only you."  
Eren, feeling rather satisfied with that answer for the time being, leaned forward and kissed Levi, pulling his shirt over his head.

Levi chuckled, "Excited?"

"Shut up." Eren smiled.

"Gladly." Levi grabbed Eren's hips and ground them together, Levi grunting at the friction that he was desperate for. He shifted a bit so that he could lay down and have Eren still sitting on him. Eren unbuttoned Levi's jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. He moved down a bit so he could hunch over Levi's throbbing cock. He licked a strip up from the base to the tip before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth. Levi let out a groan at the nice wet and warm feeling of Eren's mouth.

Eren sucked. He bobbed his head up and down and looked up at Levi to make sure he was doing okay and see the reactions and damn did he look fine doing it. He licked the underside of Levi's dick as he sucked before pausing and sucking, hollowing his cheeks.

"F-Fuck, Eren."

Levi grunted and groaned and wasn't sure how long he'd be able to continue because Eren was too good at that and that look in his eyes was too much. He pulled Eren up by the hair and sat up so he could work on getting Eren's pants off. As much as he loved being sucked off, he wanted to have Eren riding him, overcome by pleasure and moaning on top of him. He wanted to feel Eren around his dick.

  
Eren got the message immediately and took off his jeans himself, noticing how Levi was struggling due to the awkward angle. Levi licked his lips at the sight of Eren's cock, fully erect and dripping precum. Eren threw his pants and boxers onto the passenger seat before straddling Levi again.

"Shit Eren," Levi breathed, eyes roaming Eren's body. "You're beautiful."

"Handsome," Eren corrected.

"Beautiful," Levi repeated with a smirk.

Eren pouted a bit before bending over the passenger seat to grab a packet of lube and a condom from the glove box. Levi eyed the glorious booty in front of him before giving it a nice slap. Eren yelped in surprise before turning back to half-heartedly glare at Levi. Levi wasn't intimidated in the slightest, not with the blush that was dusting Eren's cheeks.

Levi just winked while Eren situated himself back on Levi. Levi opened up the lube and slicked up his fingers. Eren lifted himself up, making it easier for Levi to put a finger in. Levi slowly pushed his index finger, a loud moan escaping from Eren's lips. He kept going until he was all the way in then began pumping in and out slowly, allowing Eren to adjust.

"M-More," Eren moaned, pushing down onto Levi's finger.

Levi slipped another one in, going until that one, too, was in all the way. He continued pumping his fingers in and out and curved it up. That made Eren jolt and let out the loudest moan of the night, throwing his head back in pleasure as Levi touched that sweet spot. Levi smirked and inserted a third one and let Eren get used to it before popping them out.

Eren whimpered at the loss and the empty feel in his ass but Levi ignored it in favour of quickly putting on the condom. He grabbed Eren's hips and positioned him so he was right about his desperate throbbing cock. Eren pushed down and Levi grunted in the tight feeling Eren's ass. It felt so good and he watched as Eren's face morphed into one of sheer pleasure. Eren continued down until all of Levi was inside him.

"F-fuck you're so tight." Levi grunted.

Eren hummed in pleasure at the feeling of having Levi inside him before lifting himself up and lowering again. After a couple seconds of getting used to it, Eren's moans were mixing with Levi's groans as he rode Levi's cock. Levi thrust upwards, successfully hitting Eren's prostate and Eren screamed out.

"Fuck, Levi!" He threw his head back and closed his eyes, the amazing feeling washing over him. Levi continued thrusting up, holding Eren by the hips.

"Levi, fuck, more, harder," Eren moaned, reaching his limit.

"Eren, fuck."

After a few more thrusts of blindly mind-numbing pleasure, the two were pushed over their edge. They saw white as they released, crying each other's name. Both were panting heavily and Eren collapsed onto Levi's chest, resting in the rise and fall of Levi's breaths.

"Damn," Levi breathed.

Eren giggled slightly before lifting his hips and Levi slid out. He removed the condom before tying and it throwing it into the trash bag in the front of the car. Eren wiped off his cum with a couple tissues that Levi kept handy and let out a small laugh.

"Happy one year?" Eren smiled.

"Happy one year."

"So about you and those other people…" Eren bit his lip.

"Nah," Levi cut off, "I think I'm done with all that. I think I just want you."

Eren smiled and snuggled closer, Levi wrapping an arm around his waist. They were dirty, sweaty, and the car smelled like sex. But Eren didn't mind. He didn't care in the slightest. Levi just wanted him. And that made him infinitely happy.  
"I think I just want you, too."

 

 

When Levi dropped him off at home later that night, he kissed him and promised to take him out again sooner. Maybe they'd go on a proper date and not just those sneak out sessions. Eren didn't care as long he was with Levi but a proper date seemed nice.

"Alright," Eren said, getting out of the car, "See you soon."

"I'll text you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight. Be careful."

"Night, sleep well."

Eren pecked his cheek before opening the door and climbing back up to his room. Levi watched with a smile on his face. He made sure Eren got inside okay before driving off, the memory of Eren's smile fresh in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you liked it!! Please leave some comments and kudos! Thank you!!  
> Until next time, bye bye.


End file.
